thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Парад красных башмаков
"Парад Красных Башмаков" '''- песня, выпущенная Akuno-P в сотрудничестве с Jounetsu-P 26 декабря 2010 года. Песня основана на сюжете одноимённого рассказа, написанного Юкиной Фризис. '''Red Shoes Parade is a song released by Akuno-P in collaboration with Jounetsu-P on December 26, 2010. The song is based upon a story written by Yukina Freezis of the same name. Plot Сюжет Находясь в неизвестном месте, участники "Парада Теней" обулись в одинаковые красные башмаки. Они говорили, что желают конца, каким бы он ни был. В дороге они столкнулись с человеком, которого считали "злым вором", и обокрали его до того, как он обокрал их "во имя божественной справедливости". Во время своего путешествия они проголодались. Найдя дом, они утверждали, что он тоже принадлежит "злому вору", поэтому они украли еду из его дома, после чего еще и поблагодарили. На их спинах изображена "эмблема луны", такая же красная, как и их башмаки. После полудня, участники парада решили, что нуждаются в "человеческом тепле": они нашли семью "злых воров" и изнасиловали их. Затем участники парада прошли мимо "злого вора", который смеялся, а затем убили его из зависти "во имя божественной справедливости". Теперь, покрытые кровью, они потребовали у людей признать их бесконечный марш, от которого разносится эхо их железных башмачков. Set in an unidentified location, the members of the "Shadow Parade" set out in matching red shoes. They say they seek the end, wherever it is. On the road, they encounter someone they deem a "wicked thief," whom they steal from before he can steal from them "in the name of divine justice." As they travel along, they become hungry. Finding a house that they claim belongs to another "wicked thief," they steal the food inside after saying thanks. They carry the "emblem of the moon" on their backs and their red footsteps echo out. In the afternoon, the parade becomes "sick for human warmth," finds a family of "wicked thieves" and rapes them. The parade then comes across a "wicked thief" who is laughing so they kill him out of envy, again, "in the name of divine justice." Now covered in blood, they demand people admire their never ending march as their iron footsteps echo. Свисток обозначает конец путешествия участников парада, когда стражи сажают их в тюрьму. Много дней спустя парад освобождают, после чего они снова продолжают путешествовать в одинаковых красных башмаках. Пока они шествовали, на них смотрели люди: некоторые смеялись, другие плакали. Их красные башмаки начали обжигать их ноги, как будто они стоят в костре, и в тот момент участники парада понимают, что на их ногах надеты башмаки из красного, горячего метала. Они сгорают заживо, таким образом получая наказание за свои поступки. Later on in the song, a whistle signals the end of their journey as guards herd the paraders into a prison. Many days later the parade is released and they journey forth, again in matching red shoes. As they journey forth, people stare at them- some laugh, while some cry. Their red shoes begin to burn their feet like fire, as the parade realize the shoes they wear are actually red hot iron. The parade burns out, as they are punished for their deeds. Characters Персонажи Singing Roles Поющие роли *Мегурине Лука в роли Лидера парада *Кагамине Лен в роли Трубача *Хатсуне Мику в роли Барабанщицы *Кагамине Рин в роли Игрока на треугольнике *Megurine Luka as The Parade Leader *Kagamine Len as The Trumpet Player *Hatsune Miku as The Drummer *Kagamine Rin as The Triangle Player Non-Singing Roles Не поющие роли *??? в роли "Злого вора" *??? в роли Семьи "злых воров" *??? as The "Wicked Thief" *??? As A Family of "Wicked Thives" Related Songs Cвязанные песни The Frog's and My Love Romance The Frog's and My Love Romance является ещё одной историей, которая базируется на сказке Фризис. The Frog's and My Love Romance recounts another story that is based on a Freezis Fairytale. Madam Merry-Go-Round Песня Madam Merry-Go-Round содержит упоминание "Парада Теней", английского варианта названия песни "Red Shoes Parade". Madam Merry-Go-Round contains a reference to the "Shadow Parade," Red Shoe Parade's English name. Albums Альбомы EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Эта история навеяна сказкой Братьев Гримм "Белоснежка"; в истории Королеву заставили "танцевать" до смерти, пока на ней были надеты огненно-красные металлические башмаки в качестве насильственной справедливости за её самовлюбленность. *Так же рассказ может быть навеян Journey to the West, в котором тоже есть путешественники, пускай у них и были другие намерения. *The story is inspired by the Brothers Grimm's tale "Snow White"; in the story, the Queen is forced to "dance" to her death while wearing red--hot iron shoes as a violent form of justice in retribution of her narcissism. *It may also be inspired by Journey to the West which also includes four travelers together on an adventure, albeit for the opposite reasons. Curiosities Любопытно *Злой Суд советовал, чтобы эта песня играла, пока жители Злого Театра отправляются в Ад, чтобы Хозяйка Суда могла наслаждаться как следует их маршами до бесконечности. *В буклете Злого Суда, Гаммон Окто навещает персонажей песни, и они используют "справедливость" в качестве оправдания. *"Парад Теней" является прямой ссылкой к Madam Merry-Go-Round, где те, кто вступает в её "утопию" ради её услуг, называются так же, как в иронии веры Кукольного Директора и его планы выпустить ад в Утопию. *По иронии судьбы, к Параду Теней, покрытых кровью, в красных башмаках и железных воротниках, возвращаются все их злодеяния в качестве наказания, в виде красных башмаков из горячего, обжигающего металла. *The Evils Court crossfade suggests that the song will be played as the inhabitants of Evil's Theater march to Hell so that the Master of the Court can fully enjoy their march to the underworld. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo criticizes the song's characters and their use of "justice" as an excuse for their immoral behavior. *The "Shadow Parade" is a reference to Madam Merry-Go-Round, where those entering her "utopia" for her services are called as such, reinforcing the irony of the Director Doll's fate for planning to turn hell into a utopia. *Ironically, the song echoes the Shadow Parade's fate, with their blood-covered, red shoes and iron collars returning to them in the form of red-hot iron shoes and shackles at the time of their execution. Галерея Song PV= Shadow_steal1.png|In the morning, The Shadow Parade steals from a "thief" on the road Shadow_rob1.png|At midday they discover the "thief's" home and raid it, plundering its food Shadow_rape1.png|In the following evening, they find the "thief's" family at home and decide to "comfort" them Shadow_kill1.png|On a rainy night, they find the "thief" and kill him, all in the name of their "justice" Shadow_caught1.png|The Shadow Parade is caught and imprisoned for their crimes Shadow_burn1.png|Convicted, the paraders are forced to march with red-hot iron shoes till their deaths Shadow_dead1.png|The bystanders laugh or cry as the Shadow Parade suffers "punishment" for their actions Категория:Песни Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Kagamine Len